S E V E N
by crystallized cherry
Summary: #1 prompt: (s)how me your charm; something you are good at • jean/sasha short ficlets collection • (1/5)


**.**

**S.E.V.E.N.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama.__ I take no profit of this and all of the characters inside. All of the purpose of making this is just for fun and entertaining._

_jean/sasha – au – prompt 1: (__**s**__)__**how **__me your charm; something you are good at_

.

.

* * *

Jean doesn't know which the other charm besides an innocent smile to adore from Sasha Braus.

She has a pair of beautiful hazel eyes, he knows, but he doesn't consider them as something special. He even adores Christa's eyes more; he likes clear blue eyes because he can feel a deep calmness there (Armin has the same, too, he admits. But—oh please, he's normal guy).

Sasha has a long beautiful brown hair with some locks framing her oval-shaped face, but Jean admits that Mikasa's raven hair far more charming than Sasha's.

She is not like Christa, an angelic figure who has become a hot topic among boy trainees. She is not a top class like Mikasa or Annie, too. She is more likely a honest and innocent girl, who has simple mind, a type who will not give a damn at all.

But he falls for her, for her honesty and innocent side. So far, the two are his reasons why he falls in love with her. He is not that sure, actually, but he can't stop thinking about her since witnessing her innocent smile after Keith Shadis scolded her for stealing meat stocks in the kitchen several weeks ago—so he considers that he is in love with the Potato Girl.

Her innocent smile is not an enough reason for Jean. He needs to find any other kind of good sides from Sasha so he can adore her more and more.

(A guy who falls in love always wants to adore more and more again because he has never tired of praising the enchanting girl his heart hooked onto.)

The curiosity ends in a hot afternoon of training days, at lunch time.

"Don't you think that the taste of the meat today is different from usual?" Jean asks Connie who sits beside him, the taller boy has just finished his meal. "I mean ... the meat is perfectly cooked and the seasoning is more tasty. Not like usual, seems like they are too stingy to put more salt."

"Yeah, man, I do think so. Can't you see how fast I eat this? Oh God, if only the allowed us to have more ..." Connie grunts, scanning the surrounding, looking at the trainees who is still eating.

Jean no longer pays more attention to Connie's complaint, he's looking for Sasha. A little chit-chat with her maybe will be able to have him escape his ruined mood state. (Keith being more grumpy today and Jean got hit on his head because he was one minute late.)

He has't met her since this morning. That grumpy old man had a strange idea to separate the girl and boy in physical training.

But she's not seen in the dining room.

"Where's Sasha?" he asks Ymir and Christa, Sasha often hangs out with the two, he thinks they are the right choice to ask.

"Don't you know that she is still punished now?" Ymir throws back a question.

"... What?"

"She has to cook for all trainees as a punishment for what she did last night ... Keith got her sneaking out of the dorm in purpose to buy foods outside ..." Christa answers with her low voice.

"You have a such greedy girlfriend, poor you," Ymir rolls her eyes lazily.

"Tsk, dammit."

**.**

"Braus, put those meals in ten plates! Another ten trainees have come!"

"Got it, ma'am!" she does what she is told to do, and then goes back to cook meat on a big pan. She adds some more spices, tasting them and smiling widely—knowing that she has put the exact amount of them.

Sasha's ponytail is messy. She sweats a lot, the beads of her skin's excretion fall one by one on her nape. She is seen as energic as usual, however, not exhausted at all. That's all what he is staring at, with a stunning facade and his eyes haven't blink for minutes.

What she is showing right now kill Jean's curiosity. Sasha as a chef is what he is looking for.

And he can not wait to have Sasha cook for him every day, in every morning and every noon, so that he can adore and love her more an more.

**.**

**end.**

* * *

A/N: I've decided to make this as a compilation of some short fics of jean/sasha, each chapter has the different setting and prompt, so don't be confused if the later chapters have the different storyline! :) thank you for reading—reviews are much appreciated (don't be hesitate to point out my mistakes!) :D


End file.
